1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ladder accessory apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ladder extension step apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting relative to an associated ladder step for providing an enlarged step area for use by an individual for enhanced stability in use of the organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ladder accessories of various types have been utilized with conventional step ladders for ease of use of the organization relative to various tasks. It is understood that in the use of such step ladder organizations, the compact structure of such a step ladder dictates ladder steps of relatively limited width defined by the predetermined widths of associated ladder legs mounting the ladder steps therebetween, wherein the instant invention sets forth an organization to provide an enlarged step area for use by an individual with a step ladder type structure.
Examples of prior art ladder accessories may be found and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,541 Cillis wherein a ladder tray support attachment includes a support tray with spaced brackets for mounting to a side rail or leg of an associated ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,524 to Lapeyre sets forth a ladder structure utilizing a plurality of steps of various sizes, with a first size positioned laterally relative to a second size of ladder steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,523 Weatherly sets forth a support device mounted for use with hollow rung ladders mounted to studs directed within the hollow rung ladders for providing a support organization for use with various components, such as tools, paint materials, and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ladder extension step apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.